This invention relates generally to an improved seal for a container cover and more specifically to a seal which is utilized in association with a non-circular arcuate container cover which may be closed in a skewed position relative to an opening in the container.
Containers having oval covers have previously been utilized to hold soft drink syrups under pressure. When the container is emptied, it is cleaned and refilled with syrup. After the container has been filled, a cover having an oval rim is inserted through a similarly shaped opening in one end wall of the container by moving the cover through the opening with the minor axis of the cover oriented generally parallel to a major axis of the opening. The cover is then rotated to align the major axis of the cover with the major axis of the opening and locked in place. As the cover is locked in place, an O-ring seal having a circular cross-sectional configuration is clamped between the oval rim of the cover and the oval rim of the container.
When the container is being closed in this manner, the cover is frequently closed in a skewed relationship with the opening in the container. Although the cover can be locked in place in a skewed relationship with the opening, difficulty has been encountered in obtaining a tight seal between the cover and the container. This is because the O-ring seal is ineffective to seal the opening between the cover and the end wall of the container in areas where a side wall of the skewed cover is spaced a relatively large distance from the container wall. Although there are many different known seal constructions, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,202; 2,753,074; 2,264,713 and 1,784,516, which have been utilized in many different types of environments, these seals have not been used in connection with the non-circular cover of a soft drink syrup or other liquid.